A Krieger's Gem
by SKRB
Summary: "In life, war. In death, peace. In life, shame. In death, atonement." The Death Korps of Krieg are known as one of the most loyal servants to the Emperor, charging into their certain deaths and suiciding with fervorous faith. And yet, a Krieg General finds himself unsure of his duty, as he awakens upon a new world.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant

The air distorted around his head as a Bolter round whizzed past. Ducking, he managed to dodge it. The same could not be said for the soldier behind him. The slug of metal pulverised the soldier's skull, freeing him of the mortal realm as another drop of Krieger blood was redeemed. 'His penance was finished.' he thought as a thousand more bullets and lasers followed the first.

General Corelius of the Death Korps of Krieg paused his stride as he lined up a shot from his bolter pistol. Depressing the trigger, holy metal blessed with the Emperor's might shot forth and drew blood as a heretic gained a new chest cavity.

A squad of grenadiers followed close by, their hellguns burning holes into their enemies like a heated mono-knife through butter. A trench ahead of him exploded as a soldier missing his legs unpinned his grenades and lobbed himself in. A pair of Ogryns stomped their way through the cultist's forces, the sanctioned abhumans tearing apart any they found. Behind him, a generously donated Baneblade fired, smiting swathes of enemies with each blast of its cannons.

Corelius jumped into trench as an explosion landed on his location not a few moments later. Chaos cultists screamed bloody murder as they charged at him. Leveling his pistol with one's head, the cultist's tiny brain was freed from its corrupted cage. The rest closed the distance faster than he could shoot. Eyes narrowed behind Corelius' mask as a rusted hatchet neared his face. Metal cut flesh, and the cultist fell, bisected in two as the general twirled his power sword into another neck. The rest fell to lasfire as his grenadiers caught up. Corelius ignored them as he made his way to his objective. Walking over to the rubble of a building in the ruined city they fought in, an ogryn heaved the rubble off of a trapdoor.

Kicking it open, Corelius did not hesitate to walk down the damp, dark stairs as he was closely followed by his men. Before long, he reached the end of the staircase. The room was adorned with flags of the iconic eight pointed star of chaos, and blood stained the floor, walls and ceiling. In the middle of the room, a heretic chanted, accompanied by traitor Astartes. 'That may complicate things.' Corelius thought as the traitor marine's visor landed upon them. Immediately, his grenadiers formed a protective circle, firing at the heretics, only for their lasfire to fizzle out before even touching them. "Fix bayonets. Charge." Corelius ordered, even as he sprinted towards his enemy. The traitor marine snarled at them, and aimed its heavy bolter. Eyes narrowed as Corelius lunged forward, power sword aimed at his target's throat. The blade nicked flesh as the marine leapt back. Corelius landed behind, twirling around to-

Warp lightning stabbed into his side, slamming him into a wall. As his ears rang and his vision blurred, he could only just make out the last of his men ripped in half as a daemonic hand ripped out of the circle and grabbed the soldier. The cackling cultist's face split as he adorned a wide grin, his eyes glowing with insanity. Rising to his feet, Corelius ignored the screams of his muscles as he grasped his power sword.

The cultist was too busy bowing to the manifesting demon, while the traitor marine was distracted. Rushing forward, he lunged.

The traitor marine heard the footsteps and turned, only to find the blade stabbing straight through his neck. Tearing the sword out, the head fell off as the daemon finally anchored itself to the mortal realm. Glancing at the mad cultist, the warp abomination simply waved its hand dismissively, and the cultist swelled until he exploded in a shower of guts and blood, his mad laughter echoing in the room. Turning its petrifying gaze onto the General, its mouth stretched into a twisted abomination of a smile. "A man of Krieg? It has been a long time since I last fought against that barren rock's inhabitants." The monstrosity bellowed out. "And a General at that." With a mocking bow, the daemon's smile amalgamated into a grin. "How may this humble creature serve you?"

"Dying would be a good start, abomination." Corelius snarled out as he charged the monster, firing a hail of blessed bullets. With a simple swipe of its oversized arms, chaos met order, and won. Shards of metal flew back at Corelius, rebounding off of his armor. Holstering, he grasped his handle with both hands and swiped his activated power sword towards the daemon. A mere flick sent him sprawling back to the floor. Blood launched up his throat, and only training and endurance made it go back down.

"Is that all? I honestly expected better from one as illustrious as yourself!" The daemon guffawed. Stumbling to his feet, the General scanned through all of his options. None looked great.

"...hehehe..." Corelius laughed even despite being in the presence of such an affront to his faith. Sheathing his sword, he brought his hand inside his coat. The daemon's eyes narrowed as it tried to make sense of what he was doing.

"I suppose that this is as good as a death I can have." The Krieger gritted out through blood-stained teeth. Whipping his arm out the daemon found itself looking at his thumb pressed down on a button. Eyes widened. The thumb lifted.

High above, the Inquisitorial fleet that had accompanied him to this hellhole all fired at the planet as the signal was transmitted. The Exterminatus had started.

Its eyes burning with rage and chaotic fire, the daemon flew forth, intent on skewering the mortal that did this. Corelius smiled, even as the sharpened claws drew closer. ' _Emperor...have I atoned?'_ he thought as the roof caved in, and crushed them both.

Eyes slowly cracked open as he found himself lying mask first into the snow-littered ground. ' _Wait...Snow?'_ With a groan of exertion, Corelius flipped himself over to see trees, stars and-

"What warp treachery is this!?" He harshly whispered as he saw the shattered moon above.

 **Author's Corner (AC):**

 **Walking into the white void of the AC, B snapped his fingers. Sitting down onto the metal throne that appeared, he stares at the screen in which you are most likely reading from.**

 **B: Well, this story has been in my head for a while… Literally rewrote the damned ideas multiple times. T'was painful, painful indeed.**

 **B: So, welcome to my story...I honestly haven't written** ANs **before...That was more of K's shtick. But, as you can see…**

 **Pointing behind him, B reveals a crack in the void, in which S,** K **and R are tied up in** rope **.**

K:That **was meant to be a secret! Also, this is an abuse of your Author Rights! I demand** tha **-**

 **The crack seals shut.**

 **B: ...They are rather busy.**

 **Screams echo through the void, before being cut short.**

 **B: ...I assume I shall have to soundproof that, aren't I?**

 **Sighing, B points at the text above the AC.**

 **B: Now, unlike K, I am not going to be an idiot and set a time for me to upload the next chapter by. No point in getting your hopes up, only to find that there are no new chapters. Now, don't get me wrong, I am still going to be working on this story. However, the uploads may be rather...erratic, what with life deciding to screw with me. That, and gaming...Truly, as much as I hate humanity, I also love its inventions.**

 **Shaking his head, the clumsy and idiotic B gets back to the point. B pauses, before glaring at me.**

 **B: ...Just because you are me, doesn't mean I don't exist in another universe, *****, so stop that.**

 **B's threatening forces me to comply.**

 **B: Well, with that said, I'll just leave off here. Goodbye.**

 **B walks out of the room. Silence reigns until the crack widens a small margin, allowing a sliver of light into the dark room.**

 **R: S, stop touching my arm.**

 **S: I'm not…**

 **R: K?**

 **K: Wasn't me.**

 **Silence continues.**

 **A low growl sounds out from the dark room they are trapped in.**

 **The screams continue.**

 **B reappears in the room with a TV screen.**

 **B: Almost forgot the omake.**

 **Placing it down, he turns it on.**

 **Omake: Tactical Superiority**

"Is that all? I honestly expected better from one as illustrious as yourself!" The daemon guffawed. Stumbling to his feet, the General scanned through all of his options. None looked great.

Except, one.

"...hehehe..." Corelius laughed even despite being in the presence of such an affront to his faith. Sheathing his sword, he brought his hand inside his coat. The daemon's eyes narrowed as it tried to make sense of what he was doing.

Flipping his coat open, the daemon's eyes widened as it stared down the barrel of a Baneblade. Thousands of miles up, Creed smiled from the comfort of his room as he swirled the amsec in his glass around. "Surprise." Creed said as he gulped down his drink. The Baneblade fired, shredding the daemon in pieces, as well as half the room. The barrel slowly disappeared into Corelius' coat. Moving to get out of the room, he tripped over a rock, and fell headfirst into the warp.

And thus began Corelius' adventures in Remnant with a Baneblade.

Within the Grimmlands, Salem gave up on trying to take over the world as she saw the massive tank through the eyes of her Grimm.


	2. Chapter 2: The Games Begin

**AC:**

 **Crawling over toward the computer, B barely managed to kick away the tendrils of letters and numbers that plagued his every step. Tripping over as one wrapped around his leg, he desperately clawed his way towards the screen, only for more to wrap around him, trying to pull him back into the papers.**

" **NO! I REFUSE TO GO THROUGH THAT HELL AGAIN!" B bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the void and blowing back the papers. His scrawny muscles suddenly bulging with strength, he ripped the tendrils off by flexing so hard they shattered. Free for now, he rushed towards the keyboard, and leapt. Soaring through the air and covering 30m, he landed in front, and slammed his finger down. The chapter was sent, and B smiled.**

 **The smile was wiped away as another tendril grasped his leg, and pulled his suddenly scrawny and weary body back. B screamed in fear, and kept screaming until the exams swallowed him whole.**

* * *

The shattered moon hung over him, bathing him in its soft glow as he stared back. It took a full minute for him to tear his gaze away as his mind went into overdrive, scanning his surroundings for anything and everything. To his left he could see the brutalized remains of the Grenadiers he had led. ' _The portal must have pulled them through as well.'_ he mused to himself as he continued gazing. ' _Armor appears intact, although some weapons are beyond repair.'_ Checking his own equipment, he found his bolter pistol was still holstered in his coat, and the power sword lay on the frosted ground next to him. The trees were all dessicated, with not a single leaf left. ' _Signs of life. Planet appears to not be a Dead World.'_ Casting his gaze back towards the sky, he stared long and hard at the constellations. ' _Patterns do not match any known Segmentums. I am far from the Imperium. A xeno world perhaps?'_ Picking up his blade, the General quickly moved to reach his fallen men's cooling corpses, before a howl echoed through the forest. Unholstering his pistol, he fired. A howl of pain rang out, before it was drowned by the growls of a hundred more. Corelius' eyes narrowed a nanometre.

Black wolves poured out from the treeline, each slathering at the mouth like rabid beasts. Corelius idly noticed that their eyes glowed red. ' _Some form of daemon?'_ he thought as he pulled the trigger. Once again, blessed metal found purchase in flesh, and a daemon collapsed, slowly evaporating into a dark mist. His mouth twitched upwards. ' _They should have brought more.'_ Bullet after bullet left the chamber, each smashing through the black wave that drew closer. A head was ripped from a body, a limb severed from the explosive force, a torso turned to mush. The wave was undaunted. Pausing only to quickly loot a fallen soldier of a grenade, he primed it and chucked it at the pack. The grenade slammed into a snout, drawing a whimper of pain as angry red eyes stared at it, before it exploded, and the air turned black with ashes. Even then, more swarmed at him, pouring out of the darkened air.

Twirling his power sword into one's head, Corelius kicked another's snout away from his leg as he blasted two more to oblivion. A series of graceful strikes and ripostes ended another five. Ducking under a leaping wolf, he held his sword up and let its own momentum split it in half. Rolling under another leaping beast, he bisected it as he came to a crouch, a content smile on his face even as he felt claws rake on his master-artificer crafted carapace armour. A weight rammed into him, knocking him down, and Corelius had to struggle against the slavering jaws trying to rend flesh from his face. Ramming his helmeted head into it, he felt bone splinter against his helmet. A beast bit his hand, drawing blood. Punching it with the pommel of his sword, he danced past another, the smile never leaving. The wolves clambered over their fallen, desperate to reach him, their hunger for his flesh almost half that of a Tyranid's. Slamming his pistol into a throat, he pulled the trigger, the bolter round exploding out of the head and into another. A lucky strike saw that his pistol flew away and into the snow. Slamming a finger into an eye, he grabbed the half-blind wolf and turned it towards a blow meant for him. The wolf howled before slumping, and Corelius had already moved on, his blade singing through the air.

'I wonder whether I have atoned?' he queried as a creature's jaws clamped on his arm, anchoring it in place and leaving him exposed to the claws swiping down at him.

His mind flashed back through his life, from his days of training on the barren surface of Krieg, to the battles he led against the xeno, the mutants and the heretics that plagued the glorious Imperium. His eyes closed, and blood spilt.

Opening his eyes, he found an unfamiliar sword lodged into the jaw of the wolf, exiting out through the top of the head. Trailing his gaze to the arm that held it he noted that the newcomer was human. His smile faded into a stoic gaze as he analysed the figure with all the knowledge of a General. 'Human, thus this must be a world of the Imperium I am unaware of. Unknown is female, white hair, pale skin indicates possible tendency to stay indoors or wear full clothing. Appears to be of seventeen years of age. Toned and fit figure shows that unknown has some training. Utilizes two weapons at once, must be ambidextrous. Slight callouses on hand shows experience in wielding her blades. Possible military training? No firearms located on body, may specialize in close-combat.' His analysis over, Corelius nodded at the woman in a brief thanks before he stabbed a wolf attempting to sneak up on him through the eye. Keeping an eye on the woman through his peripheral vision, the Krieger noted her proficiency with a blade. It reminded him of eldar. His features settled into a scowl behind his mask. Vile xenos, with their bloody "I'm superior than you, now kiss my ass" attitudes. 'At least they stopped laughing when I called for an artillery strike on their farseer.' Now in a better mood as he recalled that particularly fun incident, Corelius swung his sword, dissecting animal after animal. Allowing his actions to be guided by the instincts that saved him a thousand times, even when he was a Grenadier, he gracefully slammed his fist against a snout, prying it open and shoving a grenade down its throat before kicking it into a crowd trying to sneak up on him. The explosion killed scores of them, and before long, the numbers whittled down from the hundreds into the tens, until none were left.

Sheathing his sword he walked up to the woman, who looked only slightly tired. Scowling, the girl stomped closer to him, pointing at him and yelling before he could even talk. "You! State your name and business for trespassing on Atlesian soil!"

'Atlesian? I don't believe I have heard of any planets or Hives called that.' Corelius thought as his head tilted ever so slightly to the side.

"General Corelius of the Imperial Guard Death Korps of Krieg. I was sucked into a warp portal and subsequently dropped in this location." he said. The woman looked annoyed and simply scoffed.

"As if anyone would fall for that kind of excuse. Now tell me the real reason or I will be forced to take drastic measures."

Corelius stared. The woman glared. Corelius kept staring. The woman glared harder. His attention wandered to a dissolving corpse. Her eye twitched in anger. He turned around to walk away.

Hearing the sound of a blade slicing through wind, Corelius ducked, before twisting on his feet and slamming his fist into her jaw hard enough to knock out a drunk Vostroyan. The woman flew back, only to land in a crouch and create a glyph behind her. His eyes widened as he saw the phenomenon occurring in front of his eyes, before settling into a glare. 'Some form of sorcery...It appears my duty has yet to end.' The woman launched forwards, the glyph shattering as she accelerated to inhuman speeds. Activating his power sword and swinging upwards, he sliced at the swords to block them from taking his head. He knew what kind of attacks to expect, where to parry, where to block, where to strike, having danced this same battle of blades with the eldar many times.

What he didn't expect, was for his sword to shear through the woman's metallic blades as if it were mere air. ' _Blade composition must be of a primitive make. Most blades should have at the very least given some form of resistance, yet this metal was bypassed as if it weren't even there.'_ he thought as the woman barely managed to twist herself out of the way.

Evidently, he wasn't the only one surprised, judging by the shocked and slightly fearful look of his opponent. Stabbing forward, the woman only just managed to leap back in time to avoid being impaled. Unrelenting in his strikes, Corelius lunged forward, intent on skewering her only for another of the warp-damned glyphs to pop up, restraining his arm. His opponent smirked, and a glyph appeared behind her. A beak popped out, and soon a head followed as a bird came speeding at him, followed by another, and another, and another until a whole flock came zooming at him. Raising an arm to shield his neck, the birds flew past him, scoring hit upon hit, scratching at his unarmored sections until blood finally pooled around him, staining his attire red.. Looking around, all he could see was the swirling storm of feathers until they finally dispersed, leaving him bleeding everywhere. Casting his gaze back upon the woman, he was confused as he saw her staring at his wounds, as if horrified. 'First time in combat? Highly doubtful, opponent is skilled and had been striking to kill or maim. Another reason perhaps?' Corelius thought as he aimed his bolt pistol at the woman. Snapping out of her shock the woman leapt sideways, only for his barrel to follow her to the apex of her leap, and bark. The bolter round flew forth, and impacted. The woman flew back, and landed onto the ground in a heap.

Turning on the heel of his foot, the General moved to loot the rapidly cooling corpses of his men for ammunition and supplies, only to hear a hacking cough. Eyes widened behind lenses as he turned around.

The woman was on her legs, struggling to stand, and spittle mixed with blood dripped from her lips. Where he shot her in the stomach, he could see that the measly cloth the protected her was ripped apart into tatters, revealing heavy and dark bruising. 'How?' thought Corelius as the woman glared at him, both in defiance and extreme caution. 'How did she survive!?' he screamed in his mind. He had seen the bolter rounds, blessed with the wrath of the Emperor tear through many enemies, all of which were armored. 'And yet…' he thought as lifted his barrel towards his _unarmored_ enemy's head.

'This heathen dares to make a mockery of mankind's might!' snarling, he depressed the trigger again. A flash of light burst around the woman - nay, the witch, as the bolter round impacted her sternum, driving the air from her lungs and leaving her choking, desperate to get air into her lungs. She dropped to the ground, too weak to stand as Corelius stomped closer, firing again and again until the barrier shattered like glass. Staring down into her fearful eyes, he lifted his pistol to her temple.

BANG!

And then he fell unconscious as something slammed into his helmet.

* * *

Unconsciousness was something that Corelius both loved and detested. The peace and quiet was oft likened to the comforting embrace of death, and thus allowed him to dream of what it would be like, to help Krieg atone. However, he knew that it was fake, and that true death had yet to come. He knew that he had not atoned, and Krieg was not cleansed of its sin.

"- hell happened here!?" he heard, muffled by the state of unconsciousness he found himself trapped in. Forcing his mind to awaken, all he could manage was to make out the blurred white figures upon the snow-filled battlefield he lay on. His eyes closed again, and opened. This time he was staring at a ceiling, four white blurs of people carrying him past others. "-him to the ICU, we might-" Eyes shut, and flickered open. He was in a room, surrounded by white. Straining to keep himself awake this time, he slowly shifted his head. He was on a white bed, with a device next to him attaching itself to his arm via wires and tubes. A steady beeping emanated from it as he watched it rise and fall in time with his own heartbeat. Reaching a hand up to feel his face, he found himself missing his mask. Eyes widened before narrowing in a scowl. ' _They took my mask...I am going to murder whoever touched it.'_ Lifting his body up, the blanket covering him fell off, showing his wounds to his eyes. ' _Multiple lacerations all over, bite marks on right arm, bruises from deflected attacks, minor burns from warp lightning.'_ Satisfied with his assessment, he slid off the bed against the protest of his aching body. He faced worse than mere aches. Ripping the wires out, the steady beeps droned into a long, annoying sound as he left to search for his equipment. Finding the door in his room, he was dismayed to find that it required him to input a password. ' _I shall have to wait then.'_ he thought as he made his way back onto the bed, placing his wires onto his arm rather than in it. Closing his eyes and waiting, he was not disappointed as he heard the doors open and frantic footsteps approaching. Opening his eyes a fraction of a fraction, he found himself staring at a woman of some kind wearing a strange white attire, a red cross emblazoning it. Just as she reached him, he leapt into action.

The woman barely had time to widen her eyes before his balled hand slammed into her stomach, driving all the wind out of her before he punched her in the temple, knocking her out. Staring at her unmoving body, he was tempted to just straddle her and cave her head in with his bare hands. ' _No, securing my equipment takes precedence.'_ shaking his head to clear such thoughts, he walked through the now unlocked door, only to find two very surprised guards standing outside. Slamming a fist into one of their groins, the guard dropped his rifle and fell to the ground. Snatching his new weapon, Corelius aimed it at the second's head and pulled the trigger before he could bring his weapon up. The loud bang was followed by a yelp of pain, and Corelius heard a few screams of surprise from beyond a few doors. Staring at where the bullet had hit, he found himself still staring at a living, albeit bruised, guard. Firing again and again, the guard grunted in pain before rushing forward in an attempt to tackle him. Leaping back, his strained body screamed as he pulled a few stitches open, blood dripping from his bandages and splattering onto the floor. Continuing to shoot, he ran out of ammo just as he saw another burst of energy, like the one he saw when he fought the witch. Slamming a fist into his face, he quickly grabbed him in a chokehold, depriving the man of oxygen. The opponent punched at his wounds, causing more blood to rush out, before his punches grew weaker and weaker. Eventually, they stopped, and Corelius released the body. Picking up the rifle once more, he found himself disappointed. ' _Their ammunition is incredibly weak.'_ he thought. A normal bolt round would have made the entire head pop like a cherry, and leave the neck in tatters. Their infernal shielding had also broken in a single shot of his bolter pistol. Turning his attention back to the other incapacitated guard, he raised the barrel to his face. "Where is my gear?" he asked, voice devoid of any emotion. The guard's eyes flickered toward his fallen comrade's weapon before the Krieger shoved the barrel right into his face. "I suggest you answer before my patience runs out." Corelius stated, letting venom seep into his voice.. The guard's eyes widened in fear as he stammered. "It's d-downstairs, in the armory."

Grabbing the rifle, he slammed the butt into the guard's face repeatedly, breaking the barrier and cracking his nose, rendering him unconscious. Quickly rushing past the doors, he found the staircase. Upon entering the next floor, he found the armory, guarded by duo of slightly better armored guards.

"Hey Geoff." asked one.

"Yeah Fred?" the other replied.

"What do you think was up with the gunshots?" Fred asked.

"Maybe a misfire? Happens all the time." Geoff said.

"Maybe." Fred said.

Corelius could only stare at their sheer stupidity. 'How did these two even become qualified to wield weaponry, let alone look at it?' Rushing out of the door, he slammed a fist into the head of Geoff, both guards too distracted to notice him running. "Shit!" Fred yelped as Corelius turned around, slamming his rifle into his crotch. Dropping to the ground, the poor guard could only watch through bleary eyes as the Krieger lifted his foot up, and slammed it back down on his family jewels. Watching the man's eyes close into unconsciousness, Corelius turned back to face Geoff, who had finally gotten back up, rifle a few feet away from him. Darting for it, Geoff grabbed it by the handle, only for Corelius to stomp onto his hand, grinding it into the floor. Screaming, Geoff could only watch as a foot descended onto his face, and he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

Walking past the guards and into the armory, he found his weaponry and armor upon a desk, strewed about haphazardly.

'Now to evacuate the area.' he thought as he slipped his gasmask on, coat in place and weaponry holstered. Grasping his helmet, he turned it over and ran a finger over a new dent. 'Small. Must have been a bullet of some kind. Possibly what knocked me out.' Turning around, he made to walk out, only to duck as a bullet whizzed past his head. Turning around as he pulled his bolter pistol out of its holster, he found himself face-to-face with yet another person.

Black hair adorned the grizzled face of a veteran soldier, and Corelius found himself staring down the barrel of an extremely large and ornate revolver. Quickly glancing around, he found that there was barely any room between the rows of weaponry and armor that lined the lockers within the room. 'No room to dodge...Clever.' Corelius found himself respecting the man ever so slightly, if only for his ability to checkmate him. Scanning the room around him, the Death Korps General found himself staring at an opened closet. 'He knew I would retrieve my gear, and was able to react accordingly. Definitely smarter than the two idiots outside.'

"I see that you are finally awake." The man said, snapping Corelius back to reality. Hardened blue eyes met emotionless silver, hidden behind the tinted black lenses of a respirator. The man was approximately 2 meters high, and was dressed in a uniform that seemed to radiate authority. His gaze was hardened by war, and he carried himself as a leader. 'A high-ranking officer, at the very least.'

"Now, now, there is no need for violence between us all." Came a voice from the shadows. His head swivelled towards the second voice. 'Dangerous!' his mind screamed at him, urging him to run before he clamped down on his emotions. His analytical eyes met those of chocolate brown, wizened beyond years and hidden by the reflections the light cast upon the round glasses that sat on this man's - 'No, this is no mere man.' thought Corelius as his mind ran through thousands of scenarios, many of which involved him dying against this strange, cane-wielding _thing_ , even as a gentle smile broke out on its face as it sipped at a brown liquid held within a cup.

"Ozpin, this man is dangerous. He almost killed Operative Schnee for god's sake!" the revolver-toting man yelled. 'Almost? So that witch still lives.' Corelius thought. Ozpin only sipped at his beverage, although his eyes never left Corelius'.

"Perhaps, but remember James, she herself said that she was the one that struck first in her report." another sip, and James could only stare at Ozpin with an open mouth and an increasingly reddening face.

"Are you seriously trying to defend this psychopath!?" James bellowed, his revolver shaking in his grip in pure rage. Corelius stared at it for a moment from the corner of his eye, before his eyes once again were drawn to Ozpin's, dismissing the lesser threat. It was nearly impossible to get a read on him, and everything about him contradicted itself. He wielded a cane, and yet he never leaned on it. His hair was grey with age, and yet he carried himself as if he were in his prime. He positioned himself defenselessly, and yet Corelius knew that if he even thought of attacking, his head would be blown off before he could even blink. The only thing that he could know, was that this monster of a man, had eyes that could make even an Adeptus Astartes feel stripped of their armour. Analytical eyes that hid a knowledge that mortal men could never hope to comprehend shifted to face wrathful blue.

"Tell me James, what colour are his eyes?" Ozpin asked. James paused for a moment, before his resolve wavered by a fraction of a fraction.

"...Silver..." he replied with a grimace, having stared at the Krieger when he had been unconscious. Ozpin simply nodded, and Corelius could only ponder just what he was thinking.

"Now, I am sure that you remember the fairy tale that I told you years ago. The one about the silver eyed warriors." James' grimace only deepened, and Ozpin's sharp eyes only stared deeper into his soul. Gesturing back to Corelius, he spoke. "We need him, whether you like it or not. Summer is gone, the maidens are missing and our enemies only grow stronger. Every advantage must be seized, lest we allow the darkness to fester on the door." Gritting his teeth, James reluctantly lowered his revolver, though he still glared hard enough that if he were an eldar farseer, Corelius' limbs would probably be strewn around the room. Approval flashed in Ozpin's eyes for a moment before they turned back to Corelius, giving him a look over. Corelius almost felt as naked as the day he was born, his thick black coat and armor doing nothing to hide him from that terrifying gaze. A lesser man would have been driven mad from the sheer pressure hidden behind that gaze. Corelius barely reacted, his emotions clamped down as he acclimated himself to those demented eyes. A smile graced Ozpin's mouth.

"Now that we we have calmed down, why don't we introduce ourselves. My name is Ozpin, and I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, an institution that trains Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight the Grimm." Taking another swig of his coffee, Ozpin turned gestured towards his comrade.

Sighing, James decided to play along, even as he glared daggers. "I am General Ironwood, and I lead the Atlesian Army. I am the Headmaster of Atlas Academy, and treat my students as brothers and sisters in arms. One of which-" pausing to glare at Corelius, he continued. "Our new acquaintance almost murdered."

'Ozpin, is a schola master? ' Corelius thought, confused by that thought. One of the most dangerous individuals he had ever faced, was a simple teacher? Such a thought made his head ache with confusion. 'Truly, the students he teaches must be monsters.'

Ozpin and Ironwood turned their gazes toward the only one who had yet to introduce themselves. Corelius simply stared back, unflinching against their gaze. The silence that permeated the room stretched for an agonizingly long ten seconds, before Ozpin cleared his throat. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself, hmm?" he requested.

Corelius thought for a moment, rifling through his mind for all the unimportant information he could expose. Finally collecting his thoughts, he spoke.

"My designation is 1820-4567-10034882-Corelius of the Death Korps of Krieg. I am a General, and shall serve the God Emperor of Mankind until the day I die upon the battlefield." Clamping his mouth shut, his eyes swept over the reactions of the others. Ironwood's eyes widened a little at the mention of his rank, and his face became far more grim. Ozpin on the other hand, barely reacted at all, taking the information in stride, much as one accepts that oxygen is needed to breath.

"I see. Would you be adverse to us referring to you as simply Corelius? Saying all the numbers would be terribly inefficient in conversation." Ozpin said. Corelius stared at him, before slowly nodding.

"Now, General Corelius, I have a proposal that would greatly benefit us all." Reaching into his pocket, Ozpin procured a strange handheld device. Stretching it, the two halves pulled away, revealing the holographic screen between them. Corelius' eyes focused upon the images of the screen, and his eyes almost twitched into a frown. The pictures shown were that of him fighting those strange wolves, and a multitude of other black creatures he had never seen. His eyes snapped back up towards Ozpin's. "Mankind has been under attack from monsters known as the Grimm. We have waged a war of survival against them, their endless numbers crashing against our broken cities. Many have given their lives to hold back this horde, but I fear that soon, they may win." Swiping his finger across the screen to show the picture of a burning town, he continued. "While we have our huntsmen and huntresses, even they falter, and one-by-one, the few bastions of humanity fall." Again, he swiped. Corelius' image appeared, alongside pictures of his equipment and his dead men. "We need as much help as we can get. You say you serve the God Emperor of Mankind? Then help us. Help us fight against the Grimm."

Corelius was sorely tempted to accept the offer.

"...And what is in it for me?" he asked. Ozpin's grin grew manic.

"You would be able to prevent the destruction of mankind upon this world."

Corelius' mind came to a conclusion as he lifted his head to stare at Ozpin.

* * *

"Are you insane!?" General Ironwood yelled at Ozpin. Corelius had left to dig the graves of his soldiers back up, proclaiming that they would have wanted their gear to be further utilized.

"I took a risk James, and it payed off." Ozpin replied. The thoughts of their newest acquaintance plagued the mind of the General.

"Even so, that psychopath has no qualms with murder, and he is only in his early teenage years. You saw how he almost murdered Winter, and yet you still insist on him joining your school, of which everyone would notice him considering that attitude?" Ironwood reasoned, hoping to convince his friend to stop this madness. Ozpin merely glanced at him confused.

"Why would I have a soldier be student?" he asked. Ironwood's mind blanked, before finally realizing what Ozpin wanted.

"You want him to be a part of the Atlesian Army?" he whispered in disbelief his friend, hoping that he was wrong.

Ozpin's reply did not make things any better for him. "A part of a...Special Division, if you will. A whole new branch that is to be kept secret from the world as it works to fight against our enemies."

' _So he's dumping the responsibility upon me.'_ Ironwood thought with mirth. ' _Truly, it is just like the old days, isn't it friend?'_ Ozpin dismissed Ironwood as his attention wandered back towards the coffee he held.

The door closed behind James, and Ozpin sat alone. An eternity passed before he slowly rose and stared out the window towards the shattered moon.

"The pieces start to fall upon the board." Glancing down at Corelius as he looted his men's corpses, the surrounding soldiers throwing disgusted looks at him as he desecrated the dead, Ozpin chuckled. "A man who wishes nothing more than to die is to become the saviour of humanity. Truly, 'tis a funny game that we play, Salem." Turning to walk out of the room, he glanced at the item he held in his hand. "A funny game indeed."

Outside, Corelius just kept digging up the dead, one grenadier at a time.

* * *

 **AC:**

 **Breaking free from the wrath of the papers in a burst of fire, B swung his makeshift flamethrower around to purge the abominations with deodorant and a lit matchstick. Emptying the entire can on the screeching monstrosity before he was satisfied, B panted in exhaustion before finally chuckling. The chuckling evolved into laughter, before finally becoming full-blown cackling.**

 **B: I've done it! I've FINALLY made it! The exams are over, and I have a 2 week holiday!**

 **B dropped to his knees in joy with his eyes closed in bliss, unaware of just how fast the 2 week holiday ends. Opening his eyes he found himself surrounded by even more papers. His grin dropped and tears started streaming down his face. Curling up into a ball, he rocked back and forth, whispering maddening words to himself.**

 **B: Not again. I just finished the last ones. Please, not again.**

 **The paper daemons paid no heed towards his agony as they crept closer and closer. The numbers of Math reached out to caress him, and B snapped. His mental discipline all but gone, he fell catatonic, even as the Mandarin paper taunted him with incredibly complex characters and the Drama paper smiled at him through a mask.**

 **And thus, B was delayed from making another chapter yet again. So, my wonderful audience...Blame the exams… Because such a delay, may occur a great many times again…**

 **Another reason why I did not post this chapter earlier would be because I may have kinda somewhat forgotten the password and K was essentially unreachable during the holiday… So yeah… Life sucks…**

…

 **Yeah, I'm going to go ask K if he could do me a favour and change the password to something a little easier to remember.**

 **Another version of B was summoned and made its way towards the torture rooms.**

 **Coming back, it brought grave news.**

 **B2: K escaped. He appears to have disappeared elsewhere and is writing a new story.**

 **Bring him back. Use the #$%^`~**

 **B2: As you wish.**

 **Whistling to something off screen, the white void turned black as something growled back.**

 **B2 drew out a letter K from his pocket and chucked it off screen. The letter flew back into his hand, half of it gone in a way that would drive the human mind insane with a mere glance.**

 **B2: Hunt.**

 **While B2 and his little pet hunt, here is another omake.**

* * *

Omake: Tactical Marine

Black wolves poured out from the treeline, each slathering at the mouth like rabid beasts. Corelius idly noticed that their eyes glowed red. In response, Corelius reached down and untied his shoe. Chucking it, the boot slammed into a snout. The wolf growled before it was cut off by a muted sound. Confused, the wolf turned its head towards the boot. Drawing its head closer, it noticed that the sound got louder, and it almost sounded like…

A bunch of steroided men screaming?

In the blink of an eye, the wolf was turned into a pancake as Space Marines of all Chapters ran out, a warcry on their lips as they slaughtered all in their way. The battle was over in a minute, and before long, silence reigned as Corelius regarded his new companions.

' _...I wonder what I ought to do with multiple Chapters of Space Marines...'_ Corelius wondered, barely paying attention to the shocked woman on the other side of the clearing.

In his office, James Ironwood cried as his highly advanced army were compared to the Space Marines as cavemen.

In the grimmlands, Salem slammed her head against the wall, anguished that all her plans were now rendered useless against the Emperor's Angels.

In his office, high above the school he ruled, Ozpin sipped a cup of coffee. Staring at the chessboard, he picked it up and chucked it into the garbage disposal as he slammed his palm against an Easy button.

"That was easy!" the button said. Ozpin slammed his palm against it again. He kept doing this until the day he died, a mocking smile forever engraved upon his face. Many students thought him insane during their detentions with him.


End file.
